The ability to efficiently work with bibliographic information in conjunction with text-based applications is becoming increasingly important. This is particularly true as the number of sources cited within a given document increases and as the number of different types of available sources grows. Examples of text-based applications, which may be used to produce documents having citations, include word processors, hypertext markup language (html) editors, and so forth.